This invention relates to improvements in guns having pistol type handles, and particularly guns in which there is provided a `grip safety`, that is, an element at the back of the gun handle which must be squeezed forwardly by the user's hand before the trigger can be actuated to fire the gun.
There have in the past been provided cushioned grips for guns of this type, consisting of reinforced bodies of rubber secured to the handle of the gun for improving and cushioning the contact between the user's hand and the gun. For example, grips of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,270, issued June 11, 1974. These prior grips have been purposely cut away, however, at the location of the grip safety element, in order to avoid interference with proper limited pivotal movement of that part and effective functioning of the gun. When such an arrangement is used for firing many rounds of ammunition, the exposed metal surface of the grip safety can cause discomfort to or irritation of the engaged portion of the user's hand, and may result in the development of heavy callouses at that particular location on the hand.